The present invention relates to the field of optical storage, more particularly to a method and apparatus for optimizing optical disc navigators.
The development of optical storage technology continuously sets new records for the storage volume of optical discs, and at the same time fully develops the optical disc playing system. Various interactive optical disc playing functions have brought unprecedented enjoyment, e.g., a user may control the playing process with menu and may select playing Internet information related to the content of the optical disk.
The optical disc playing navigator is a very important application software of an optical disc player. With various function modules of the optical disc playing navigator, the optical disc player is able to realize a number of important functions, such as controlling the decoding of the content of the optical disc, setting the sequence of the programs to be played and providing menu operations. Generally, the optical disc player can control the playing of the disc with a default optical disc navigator. If an optical disc player does not have a default optical disc navigator, the optical disc player can generally obtain an optical disc navigator from an optical disc or other storage media to play the corresponding optical disc.
The normal operation of an optical disc navigator requires sufficient support of the hardware platform, as well as of corresponding software resources, e.g., corresponding application programs or library functions that can be called. The hardware platform and software resources required for the normal operation of an optical disc navigator correspond to the functions of the optical disc navigator. The more and stronger functions an optical disc navigator can realize, the more it requires from the hardware platform and the software resources.
In traditional technology, the optical disc navigator is stored in an optical disc player by default, or in an optical disc. The functions of this optical disc navigator are preset and based on particular hardware platform and software resources.
If an optical disc navigator has many preset functions, while in practical operation, one of the application programs to be called by the optical disc navigator is not retrieved or is damaged, or the hardware platform for playing the optical disc is not compatible with this optical disc navigator, this optical disc navigator cannot operate normally, and accordingly, cannot play the optical disc normally.
In contrast, if an optical disc navigator has fewer preset functions, while in practical operation, there are many optical disc playing platform and software resources of the optical disc navigator, in other words, not only the preset functions of the optical disc navigator but also other navigator functions not included in those preset ones are supported, the resources supporting the extra functions will be wasted. In the above two cases, the playing quality of the optical disc will both be affected, thus, the optimum playing quality cannot be obtained.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for optimizing the optical disc navigator, such that the optical disc can be smoothly played, and at the same time, the resources of the optical disc navigator can be fully utilized, and all the functions of the optical disc navigator that can be supported are realized, thereby the best playing quality of the optical disc is obtained.